


My Little Kitten

by logicallysoft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom! Remy, Master! Remy, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pet! Emile, Petplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robotics, Sex Toys, Sub! Emile, Trans Dr. Emile Picani, Unwilling Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft
Summary: Emile Picani, Poor medical student who often keeps to himself, usually enjoying the peace and quiet is interrupted when he accidentally spills the coffee of a Remy Aisling.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Emile pants in light panic as he pulls up the files closer to his chest, he quickly trying to sort through them as he was walking, god god, he was late, and he was so late! and he was gonna be in so much trouble! He just tried to be on his way holding his bag as well in panic as he was quick in rushing past the area. 

He was so late as he looks at his watch on his wrist, knocking the table that someone was sat at spilling their coffee “oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” Emile panics as Remy smiled simply “no worries” he hums softly, all over his Louis Vuitton suit, he seemed to look watching the other try and give him a tissue “I’m so sorry!” Emile panicked, “don’t worry.” he pats his cheek. 

Emile blinks a bit at the cheek pat but ran quickly to go to class, Remy silently looks as he softly hums, “call the dry cleaner, this will need to be buffed out, and him. Find him and bring him to me. I have plans for a kitten like him” he spoke to his bodyguard “yes sir.” the guard stated quietly. 

Emile was quiet, after finishing his school day exhausted as he walked slow back home, he just wanted to sleep. He just walked weakly toward the coffee shop he passed before, before feeling something cover his mouth as he screams in light shock, the thug holding him tight as he kicked trying to get out of his grasp.  
Being pulled into a van as the drug on the napkin started to take hold of him, he slowly dosing off to a dreamless sleep. He just softly laid at the bottom of the van. “…we got him boss” the henchman spoke as Remy smiles sitting in a throne “thank you. I’ll prep him” he states briefly.

Emile groans a little with a soft blink, his head spun a bit as Remy hums sitting in his throne tilting his head “so” he spoke calmly “I thought about what punishment I want for you” he spoke to the dizzy and naked student, “b-but I….apologized…” he whispers to Remy. “Oh I know you did, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t learn your place.”

Remy hums smiling at the other. “I think you would make an adorable kitty for me” He smiles softly to the other, A blink coming from Emile “A-A Kitten?” he asks confused “yep” he purrs slowly grabbing Emile’s cheeks “you will be my kitten. Cause you’re very cute” he hums. “w-what if I don’t want to” he responds. 

Remy laughs “that’s cute, it thinks it has a choice” he hums “Unfortunately, Emile Picani. You no longer a person, You have no more school, no more anywhere” he hums briefly “because I own you.” he hums making Emile look at him “You aren’t anyone anymore, so you better listen to me pet.” Remy spoke softly as he patted his cheek. 

Emile stared in horror, there was no way someone could just buy him! surely. He seemed just frightened of the thought of such things, there was no way surely! 

Remy smiles in amusement at the panic on his pets face. He softly hums “well come on kitten, its best I show you to your room, after all its got all I need” he hums as Emile went to get up “No. On your knees.” Remy orders. Emile blinks in mild surprise but slowly does as told to not get him angry. “good kitten” Remy spoke grasping Emile’s cheeks again.  
“You obey, and you get rewards.” he explains “disobey and I’ll be sure to make your life hell.” he adds sternly as he kept Emile’s cheeks firmly in his grasp. “and we wouldn’t want that would we kitty” he shakes his head for Emile. 

Remy smiles sweetly. “now common, I got all the toys” he hums showing him to a bright pink room as Emile looks blushing in surprise. “Oh good, they got the work I wanted done” Remy states with a simple chuckle as this room looked like a cat room but much bigger, including a giant cat tower and a bed. Remy seemed to be busy gently looking in a chest of drawers. 

“ah here we are!” he spoke pulling out a pink leather collar as Emile looks “w-wait I’m not a cat though!” he shouts as Remy looks “do you think I care? You’re a pet. Now hold still” he warns as Emile tried to stop him as Remy glared “hold the fuck still!” he slaps Emile who yelps in pain “bad kitty!” he adds angrily. 

Remy looks as he grabs Emile onto his lap as Emile blinks in surprise “hey!” he yells until Remy started to spank him, Emile yelps in loud pain at each hard spank as Remy kept going til his butt was red and bruised slightly. Emile in tears. “now stay still.” Remy spoke with a growl. Emile nodded just doing as told as tears fell down his cheek. 

“now now kitten, master’s sorry” Remy soothes softly rubbing his hair, “but you were being naughty, and that means discipline had to be taken” He spoke softly to Emile who sobs softly, Remy placing the pink collar around his neck as it had a bright pink bow and a bell as well as a loveheart charm reading Mocha. “there, good girl Mocha” he spoke softly.

Emile whimpers as Remy gently got a cream rubbing it over the bruised and red area as he softly placed him down “now what else does a kitten need, right ears and a tail” he reached into the drawers again as Emile sat but found it hard not to sit on his bruising ass. Remy placed a pair of brown ears on his head softly as Emile blinks seeing them move “perfect, they work” he smiles softly. “my friend’s pet is a smart puppy. He made all the things you have” he spoke lovingly. “and if you’re a good kitty from now on, I might be more nice to let you have freedoms” Remy hums softly. 

Emile seemed to stare intimidated at the other who smiled “don’t worry pet, I’ll be taking very good care of you, because I wanted a cat for so long now” he spoke softly as he held the brown tail gently over the base of Emile’s tailbone as Emile gasps in pain at it connecting there digging into his flesh to connect to his nerves as Emile yelps and whines in pain at the new appendage registering as a part of him “now now I know it hurts…” Remy spoke gently to his kitty “you’re doing so well” he rubs Emile’s hair and ears. 

He was passing out from the pain, Remy smiles as he rubs his hair moving the dizzy kitten to his new bed as he rubs his hair “don’t worry kitty, training begins tomorrow.” he spoke echoed as Emile soon passes out again


	2. Chapter 2 - Starting the game.

Emile slowly woke up again with a soft gasp as he looks in confusion, the pain being gone as he noted his paws as he blinks confused. Remy smiled. “Morning kitten” he spoke joyfully to the other, he went rubbing his hair softly, “do you like your new paws sweetie?” he asks gently as Emile looks whimpering. “means you can’t open doors, and only use the mini cat doors” he explains softly. “Press them upon the tile by the door and they’ll open” he smiled brightly to the other. 

Emile seemed scared to argue as Remy pats his hair, “I brought you some nice food as well” he places down the pink food bowl holding some cat food. “You are an adorable kitten, so eat up” he spoke gently as Remy watches him, Emile looks at the food, it smelt disgusting… but he didn’t know what to say. He looks staring abit at Remy who blinks “what’s wrong with it?” he asks “it’s normal cat food” he states briefly, Emile looks “I can’t eat this…” he whispers to Remy who smiled “of course you can, you’re a cat” he states. 

Emile stared as soon had his face shoved into it. “eat it.” Remy looks frustrated as Emile looks at the jelly like substance being placed close as he didn’t know what to do. Remy frowns at him “fine do we need more training I guess” he states “no food for today” he pulls the bowl away as Emile stared in nervousness 

Remy looks as he gently picks him up “so lets give you a wash” he states calmly to the other as he stared. Emile whimpers gently to the other, “don’t worry about it kitten you’re safe.” Remy coos lovingly as he was gentle in carrying the other, the bathroom being a clean and porcelain surface. He softly smiled placing Emile down “don’t worry about your tail and ears getting wet they dry automatically and your paws are removeable” he explains showing the boy. 

Remy gently started the warm water as he didn’t want to torture exactly, he wanted him to love him in the end… He just wanted to be loved. Remy smiled “what’s your favourite smell?” he asks softly as Emile blinks softly “…sugar cookies?” he spoke looking at the soaps he had. Remy smiled grabbing it for him. 

“its my favourite too, I buy the gingerbread one at christmas, so you might get to enjoy it too” Remy spoke softly as he softly hums going to grab a thin comb as well. as he went wetting Emile’s hair softly as the kitten looks scared “don’t worry it’s just a little water” He softly washing the male who just didn’t fight against him, he softly rubs the soap into his hair combing it out as well. 

“hm… poor kitty so dirty, my men didn’t treat you right” he spoke softly as Emile whimpers gently, he didn’t want to get hurt by him. Remy looks “I’m sorry for yesterday… I know it hurt, and it scared you” he whispers gently, he slowly rubs his hair as Emile looks alittle, “its been lonely since my parents died… I wished for a cute kitty to keep me company” Remy murmurs softly 

Emile blinks alittle, “…I can understand loneliness” he whispers as Remy looks “don’t pity me. and also speak kitty not human, you’re a cat” he spoke with a huff not wanting him to be a kitty. Emile looks quickly ready to get hurt as Remy sighs “…such a cute kitty…” he whispers sighing gently brushing the knots out of his hair “I’m sorry I am not gonna hurt you too badly. Just spanking if you’re naughty” he explains softly. 

He soon getting some body wash softly as he started to clean his kitty’s form as Emile shivers letting the other touch him willingly. He didn’t want him to. Remy however was doing gentle touches making sure not to scare him. Emile flinches when he grazes his crotch as Emile backs away abit “sorry, sorry I know that’s your sensitive area. We gotta clean it though” he explains gently to the other 

“n-no please-” Emile whispers “no human language pet.” Remy spoke softly as he slowly slips his fingers into Emile’s cunt causing him to squeal in light shock and panic “easy kitty, you’re alright.” he whispers gently. He just gently fingering his kitten ever so gently as Emile softly started mewling letting the other touch him. 

Remy smirks softly “sensitive, how adorable” he whispers gently to the other smiling lovingly. He just watched him move his hips as he fingers him. Emile soon yelling as he came from it, Remy hums “nice and healthy” he states as Emile shivers panting a little, tears bubbling over alittle, Remy rubs his tears. “I’m sorry, you’re okay” he whispers softly

Emile looks slowly panting letting the other wash his hands as he softly looks nervous. Remy looks slowly getting something “here” he offers him a bottle “be a good kitty and have your milk ok” he spoke as Emile slowly did as told, suckling on the nub of the bottle as he quietly drank down the milk as ordered, scared of what Remy could do. But he felt a hand rub his hair “good kitty.” he hums gently. 

Soon as the bottle was done, Remy lifts him out going to wipe him down as he laid Emile out for anyone to see, the tail being slightly wet but it soon puffs out and became dry in an instant as Remy softly hums getting a blow dryer softly going to dry his hair letting Emile bask in the warm air. 

“I am gonna guess you’re a little kitty, if you won’t eat food” he spoke humming gently “anyways, its kitty training ok” he spoke calmly as Emile stared feeling his collar placed back on as Remy also places his paws on “common Mocha” he spoke softly to him as Emile silently follows watching Remy, he understood how it felt to be alone…

Remy looks showing him a litter tray as he looks “this is where you’ll go to the bathroom ok” he smiles at Emile “its your litter tray!” he spoke as it had proper kitty litter and everything. Emile seemed quiet in understanding staring at Remy. “go on, it’s a good idea if you use it princess” he spoke gently. Emile looks slowly going to use it as he’d been needing to use it all afternoon… blushing at the embarrassment this was so wrong.

“good kitty!” Remy claps his hands softly rubbing his head in some kind of praise. Remy seemed to be sick, lonely. He didn’t want to anger him, so for now he’d play along.


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile meets Remy’s friend and his pet.

Emile looks around quietly, he knew that he was dealing with someone with severe trauma and loneliness, he understood that if he didn’t follow along, Remy could lash out at him and he didn’t desire to upset him and that was always a good idea to not do as he was soft in walking around the house quietly, Remy was in his office doing some writing. 

He wondered around the rooms as he seemed to slowly move as he opens the door abit as he looks going over to Remy gently rubbing his head against his leg as Remy blinks tilting his head “oh hello kitty” he whispers smiling as he rubs his hair smiling joyfully. “I’ve got a surprise for you, my friend is bringing his puppy to play” he spoke gently to the other. 

Emile blinks softly. Really? he has friends? He softly sat being pet as he didn’t respond to him but Remy smiles. “he’s a nice puppy! and he loves playing with nice little kittens like you.” he adds as he seemed to stare gently, he wondered why Remy didn’t make him a puppy. but maybe Remy preferred cats. 

Soon the doorbell going as Logan sat by Remus’ legs, Remus smiled at his partner rubbing his head as Logan’s tail wags softly, he seemed to gently rub his head against his leg. “you’re so cute Logie” he hums happily as Logan seemed to bark gently to him, Logan knew better then to be mean to his master now. 

Besides, Logan loved him very much, and he loved him too! He gently rubs his master’s leg, “teach the kitty to love Remy ok, like how I taught you sweetpea” he spoke smiling at his partner as Logan nodded with a soft whine rocking on his paws happily as Remy opens the door. “Remus!!! Logan!!” he grins happily. 

Logan jumps happily letting Remy pet him as Emile silently stared nervous. “aww this is the cute kitty cat?” Remus went to pet Emile softly, he seemed to flex his ears alittle in nervousness but Logan came over happily to the kitten with a soft nuzzle of him as Emile stared “Play nice Logie! Remy, let’s go get a drink hm?” he grins as Remy smiles petting his hair “see you later Emile, be good ok” he spoke as the two went to leave to go drinking. 

Emile looks nervous turning to Logan who seemed to smile alittle at him. Logan sat in front of the kitten with a curious glance, ah Emile was a girl. Or transgender, He respected that as he seemed to circle him gently. “did he kidnap you too?” Emile asks Logan “no, my partner and me had been dating for a while” Logan states “because I needed money, but you were kidnapped” he spoke calmly. 

“but I don’t recommend trying to leave, Emile. Remy could ruin you.” he states “I would say just stay” he shrugs. “you’re kidding me…” Emile murmurs. “hear me out.” Logan retorts. “for what the world knows, Emile Picani is a thing of the past, a ghost. You have no identity anymore because Remy’s bought you” he spoke gently to the other. 

“he owns you legally, even if you escape, and I know he won’t do anything too severe to harm you…” he murmurs gently to the other. Emile seemed quiet in staring at him “…okay” he spoke calmly “I respect that but he is just a very lonely person… and so are you from what I could see” he states briefly. 

“You shouldn’t be alone” he spoke gently to the other as he seemed to stare. “And Remy’s a good person” he states calmly to the other. “Even if he’s not fully stable… I respect that he’s probably frightened you, and I can understand your fear. But he will never harm you” he spoke gently to the other. 

“not exactly.” he states gently to the other “…He seems to be…broken” he whispers gently to the other, “like his family is dead and I am fine to try and play along cause I think he’s just really lonely, and once he feels secure, maybe he’ll let me go” hespers gently “sure, you are allowed to believe that” Logan states moving calmly with a calm glance. 

His tail moving while he moves “doesn’t it hurt? crawling around all day?” he asks Logan who shakes his head “no, because my pads protect my knees as well as hands. I understand however, if you feel nervous for my wellbeing but you’re worries are misplaced, Remus loves me very much as I love him” he states. 

Emile seemed to nod quietly as Remy’s butler rang the bell for them to come get their food as Logan had meat chunks in gravy and Emile had tuna with some gravy as well. Logan went happily trodding up as Emile follows behind, cringing alittle at the baby pink cat bowl as well as the space decorated dog bowl for Logan as Logan seemed to dig in. 

He seemed smart, he didn’t understand why he let the other subject him to such treatment! He seemed to quietly eat the tuna hungry. “good, you’re eating” the butler spoke calmly. Logan seemed to smile gently “Master Remy was getting concerned, He is glad you could come assist to teach the kitten” he states as Logan nods not speaking however.

Emile said nothing as when they finished the meal. Logan going to lead the other along to his room “come on, lets go play” he spoke to Emile. Emile softly looks at the large cat room as he sighs going to follow the other. He seemed to look “But I’m not even a cat” he whispers to Logan “yes I know but you are now and you should embrace your role as his pet, Please.” Logan stated softly to the other as he wanted the best for Remy, and Emile seemed to sigh slowly nodding “very well” he whispers gently to the other. 

“Kitty!!! I’m home!!” Remy’s voice rang out as Logan perks running to go to Remus who grins “hey babe!” he spoke hugging his puppy as Emile shyily walks over to Remy who pets him “hey pretty kitty, I got you something” he spoke gently showing the kitty a plush of steven universe, Emile blinks smiling giving a soft meow as Remy grins “I’m glad you like it!!”


End file.
